


Reaching Out

by Lavender_Hope



Series: Conversations With A Creator [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also kinda personal?, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crap I forgot, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, Ink belongs to Comyet/Myebi on Tumblr!, Like SO self indulgent you have no idea, My First Work in This Fandom, Playing god with the tags is actually really fun, Self-Indulgent, Tagged original work because other than Ink and mentions of the Undertale fandom, There's nothing else related, This Is STUPID, This shouldn't even be counted a fic tbh, Why Did I Write This?, and it's not even a real fic, is this even allowed, okay i'm done, or rather, somebody stop me pls, there is no fourth wall, this is too much power for someone like me to hold, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Hope/pseuds/Lavender_Hope
Summary: Please read the tags. This started out as an exercise to get me to start writing then ended up with me spilling my emotional guts to a fictional character.What is my life.
Relationships: Ink Sans (Undertale) & OC, Ink Sans (Undertale) & SI (Self Insert)
Series: Conversations With A Creator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather personal thing I wrote, so some names are dropped. If anyone mentioned is uncomfortable with it, please don't hesitate to tell me. I can remove you from the work, but maybe I'll delete it entirely. I'm still not sure if this was a good idea...
> 
> I should also put a warning that this is almost all dialogue.
> 
> Or maybe it's written like a journal entry?
> 
> You'll see what I mean...

Come on, Melody. What are you doing?

You wanted to write, so write. Write as though you’re talking to someone. Explain it like you’re telling them a story.

Thing is… I want to share my ideas, but I’m kinda scared people won’t like them, or my ideas could get stolen, or I’ll actually get popular and would suddenly need to _talk_ to people.

That might be what scares me most, actually. The idea that I could get popular, then I’ll have to reply to people, or answer their questions, or get the wrong kind of attention…

On the other hand, what if no one wants to hear it? Like, sure, there are a few people who are interested, but what if it’s not that popular?

What might Ink say about being afraid of putting your work out there?

I _want_ to share my ideas and stories, but I’m also scared of getting too much attention. I’m not good at keeping conversations. I tend to talk too much about my own ideas…

But… isn’t that what creators do?

Yeah, but in order to make friends, you’ll need to listen too. You can’t just be the only one talking about your own interests.

It works with Hailee, though, doesn’t it?

Aren’t you interested in her story? Didn’t she have an interest in yours?

Until you stopped…

And what about Rayne? Or Injustice? Owls _definitely_ wants to know more about your AU. Maybe, if you shared it with Rnd, she might like your idea too.

I’m just… scared. It doesn’t feel ready yet…

It won’t ever _be_ ready if you keep holding it off, Hope.

This is. Ridiculous. I’m having an imagined conversation with a fictional character on a word document. Oh my god.

Well? Is it working?

I’m honestly kinda freaking out here, tbh, Ink. This is really weird.

Haha! I’ll take that as a success! :D

You’re such a dork, dude. We also switched pronouns, so this might get confusing if no one knows who’s talking…

I’m sure they can follow along well enough.

... _Right_. Okay, if you say so.

…

I kinda want to talk to someone about this. Just to get their own opinion or advice. But I don’t know who to go to. My blogland friends aren’t that interested in Undertale as a fandom, but the UT fans kinda intimidate me.

Let’s make a list.

Out of your closer friends, you have Moss, Star, and Jai. If you want some real life friends to talk to, you have Shiho, Reina, and maybe Naomi. She’d understand where you’re coming from. She’s shy too.

Then, your Undertale friends: you _could_ talk to Hailee. I’m sure she’d be willing to lend an ear, at the very least. Then there’s Poppy, Owls, Rnd, who each have an interest in SansXReader fics and the multiverse ones. Then, expanding on the fandom, you have Sparky-

I think her name’s actually Sparks, Ink.

Sure, but anyway, she’s a nice person who’s also writing a fic with AU hopping. Or, hey! Century Berry!

See? There are a lot of people out there who might be willing to lend an ear. You just gotta do _your_ part and reach out.

So? How do you want to go about it?

Think they’ll think I’m crazy if I start with you helping me to reach out to someone?

_Pfffff-_ hahaha! Nah. Not if they’re a writer. Creators always have their own ways of talking with their characters. They’d understand.

Wish I could write a fic about that, honestly speaking.

You could, if you’re willing to make it a story instead of just dialogue.

…

Ink was floating around in his doodle sphere-

Capital D and S, Hope-

Whatever. Hush.

Ink was floating around in his Doodle Sphere (happy?) while his Creator friend was laid down on the grassy hill, watching fluffy white clouds float lazily by.

… _Pfft oh my god_. I am SO bad with descriptions.

Shush. Come on, Hope. Keep writing.

Ugh. Fine. Okay. She mutters under her breath, “ _This is stupid._ Why do I have to make this a fic again?”

“It was your idea, bud.” Ink said, rolling over in the air to look down at her.

Melody frowned. “I don’t like the idea of being constricted to words and descriptions. I gotta _write it all out_ and use _descriptive words_ and _uuugh_. See that?” She gestured wildly to her previous sentence. “Words and descriptions, descriptive words, it’s just getting repeated in less and less creative ways! _God_ , can’t we just go back to words without quotation marks?”

“But then how will people know we’re talking?”

Simple. I just won’t use any descriptions. We’re in the _antivoid_ , Ink. I mean, sure, it’s your domain, but it’s still the white void of nothingness.

Or maybe it’s everything… You know, since it’s white.

What does the antivoid have to do with descriptions?

…

Seriously? You never heard of the white room thing?

… no? … what’s that?

Uhhh, it’s a writing thing that if you don’t put enough description to show where the characters are, it leads to the idea that there’s nothing to imagine. That the characters are in a white room.

Huh.

Well, _I_ think it’s fitting since we’re in the antivoid. A blank page slowly growing full of letters and words, an empty space to be filled with your magic ink and-

Paint.

What?

I use paints, not ink.

Oh yeah, haha. Whoops. My bad. But _anyway_ , antivoid. Blank page. White room. They all gotta be filled eventually, right? Maybe the whiteness is unending, but that doesn’t mean it’ll _stay_ white. It just means there’s more room to create. More space to fill. An infinity of possibilities.

Huh, now that I think about it… that’s what you do, isn’t it? Ink, the creator and guardian of the multiverse.

…

…

Ink? You okay? You went quiet for a sec.

Huh? Oh, yeah. ‘Course. I was just thinking.

…

Sigh, I’ll be honest. I kinda want to share this. It’s weird. Like really weird, but I like to think of this as… us actually having a conversation, ya know? But I don’t think it’s allowed. Not really. It’s not… written like stories are supposed to be and it’s really personal and self indulgent on my part, huh?

I dunno, Hope. Maybe someone out there might enjoy this. You won’t know until you put it out there.

Jeez, talk about a full circle conversation, huh? Right back where we started.

The choice is yours, bud. I’m just the help, haha.

You are, and you’ve been great at it!

…

Thanks. By the way. You really have been a big help, Ink. I’m still a little scared, a little nervous… but… I think I will put this up. Just. To see how it goes. If people like it, then hey! I did something good! Maybe I could keep posting our little imaginary conversations, haha.

…

If they don’t… that’s okay too. This was more of a venting thing than anything worth making a story out of.

Ink finally floats to the ground and holds out his hand. “You ready to go then, pal?”

Melody smiled and took his offered hand. “Sure,” she said, a little spark of hope and anxiety turning in her stomach. She takes a slow breath in to settle her nerves. “A new adventure awaits.”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to explain a quick thing about my internet ‘sona and her multiple names. The first and most commonly known is Lavender Hope. For self insert fanfics, she goes by Melody (hence the name used outside the dialogue). Then there’s Ghost for the fact that I’m just really shy in social media spaces so I barely speak up, leaving me to “ghost” quietly in the background, haha.
> 
>  _Apparently_ Ink likes to call her Hope (not a conscious decision on my part, gotta say). I feel like there's a reason for that...


	2. Surprise Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this directly after posting the work. Wasn't planning on including it, but then I decided why not. So here's a short bonus chapter, and thanks for reading. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Psst, you can also find me on Tumblr [here](https://justyouraverageghost.tumblr.com/). Come say hi? [Main blog is here](https://that-shy-fanfic-writer.tumblr.com/))

“You’re nervous.”

“Shut up.”

“You are.”

Melody gives Ink a hard look, lips pressed together.

Ink only smirks in response. “Want a distraction?”

“Please.”

“You should sleep. It’s 3 AM.”

“I... don’t think I can,” she admits. “That was _stupid_. No one’s gonna be interested in any of this. We’re not even _doing_ anything. I’m just worrying and you’re here to keep me company. Who’d wanna read that?!” By the end of her little rant, she’s pacing a track in the grass.

Ink is hovering off the ground, as he does, lounging back in a relaxed seated position. “Hey, the good thing is, you posted something!” Here he makes little jazz hands. Ta-da~ “Of course you’re not gonna get views right away, you’re still new.”

Melody doesn’t respond, still moving around aimlessly.

Ink sighs and descends in front of her. “Hope. Go to sleep. You can check for stats in the morning.”

“It is morning,” she mutters, looking away.

“Then it’s too early. Check later. Sleep now.”

“Not my boss,” she mutters some more, petulantly.

Ink rolls his eye lights with light grin. “Someone has to make sure you take care of yourself, kid.” A yawn interrupts Melody before she could reply to that. “See? You’re tired. Just get some rest. You can always worry tomorrow.”

Melody pauses for a beat. “That. Is the strangest way to encourage somebody. That’s like- what is that? ‘You can always worry tomorrow’? That’s ironically uplifting.”

He snickers. “Whatever you say, pal. Let’s get you home to bed. You’ll need the rest if you’re going to get anything done tomorrow.”

Melody makes a sound that was half a sigh and half a groan. “Ugh, fine.” She lets him guide her to a dark splotch of black paint on the ground. She pauses at the edge of it, turning around to face him with a hopeful, yet slightly pleading look on her face. “See you tomorrow?”

Ink smiles, “Sure, bud. Good night.”

She hums in sleepy acknowledgement and hops into the puddle, landing flat on her bed with a soft “oomph”.

She settles in, falling asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this thing to the end, I'd like to thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this weird little vent piece.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts? I _might_ make this a series if people actually like this enough. (Though I'll fix my writing style to make it better to read, of course)
> 
> Edit: Welp, I guess this is getting a series, haha.


End file.
